Funny Business
Office Lobby Room - Several corridors can be seen branching off in multiple directions on this floor, each of them leading to the offices of directors and commanders of their respective branch of the Autobot forces. A single flight of stairs leads up to a second floor where a golden office door is found while a silver office door can be found on the ground floor of this level to the south. Casually pacing the Office Lobby Room of the Decagon, Ultra Magnus pauses only to turn on his heel and begin the pace back across the area. His arms are neatly tucked behind his back, and his face is adorned with the usual Magnus smile. You know, the one that looks like a grimace? Yeah, that one. Repugnus is escorted inside by Sky Lynx. He looks Magnus up and down, then holds out his hands in a grand shrug. "Well, I guess all I got to say is.... my bad? But hey, look on the bright side. We're going to get two new badass moons out of the deal... right?" Blurr has been looking to speak with Magnus for some time now, and he finds the mech pacing back and forth at the Decagon. Oh, and Repugnus is here, too. Yeah...he saw that middle finger thing on the surveillance feeds from some of their orbital probes. He shakes his head slightly at the Monsterbot, but honestly it's typical behavior for him. "Magnus. You got a moment?" Magnus' large hand is already cradled into a facepalm, gently squeezing the temples of his head while letting out a sigh. "Repugnus, I made you Intel CO because behaivor aside.." he groans at the thought, this all being his fault. What a glutton for punishment, eh? "You got results. No matter the inane ordeal, the prepostorous plan, the ends justified the means." Stopping in his pace, the City Command faces Repugnus and crosses his arms over his chest.. looking down at the Monsterbot. "Now, explain to me.. what results did we gather, other than carving a huge human sign of disrespect into one of our moons, on this mission?" Turning to face Blurr, he only holds out a finger for some silence. "Only if it pertains to this matter, otherwise it'll have to wait." Repugnus grins and waves at Blurr before facing Magnus again, putting on an expression of fake seriousness. "Well. We did get a few things. We have a second probe to play with, so we can safely experiment with one and not worry about losing all our samples. We were also watching for where Cybertron was launching these probes, and we've got that information, too, now. And most importantly, we've found out that Cybertron's behavior is changing. It's, eh... more aggressive, now. See, I didn't do a thing to the third moon, but Cybertron still sent a cyberformer after it." "Alright, okay.. so you did manage to get something from this wreck of a mission." Ultra Magnus admits, still standing with his arms crossed and looking down on Repugnus. "However, is this aggression a reaction to being given.. what do the humans call it, the 'bird'? I don't understand that phrase." his look turns dour. "The point remains, are you sure the planet isn't escalating as a -direct- result of your manipulations?" Blurr opens his mouth to protest having to wait, but decides against it, sighing and folding his arms instead. But he opens it again when Repugnus mentions the behavior changes. "I knew it. Galvatron's still got some kind of influence over Vector Sigma. If we let it continue, Primus knows what'll happen to Cybertron. We have to find a way to sever the link he has. Which leads me to the EM noise I noticed on the comm logs from earlier." Repugnus shrugs, smiling at Magnus. "Could be. Though surely a kind and benevolent planet wouldn't react that way to such a silly little gesture, right? And like Blurr says, it's all Galvie, man! He's the one screwing with the planet's head, or whatever the appropriate term is." Blurr nods. "He tossed some kind of device into it down there, before he retreated. I saw it. I'm not sure what it was, but it was some sort of purple gaseous-looking substance." Nodding along with Blurr, Magnus let's out another disappointed sigh when Repugnus chimes back in. "Alright, enough. Though I will go on record as giving you this warning, Cybertron is a much more delicate matter to handle than simply prodding it via provacation." he blurts out, turning from them both to think for a moment. Words of a MUCH younger Kup flood to mind, something about poking things with a stick and them poking back. Or was it they only had two rocks and a stick, and they had to share the stick? Shrugging from not being able to recall the old adage, Ultra Magnus turns back to them both. "This bears investigating. I want you, by Straxus or highwater, get down to that core and find out what Galvatron did to Vector Sigma. You'll need to assemble a crew of explorers, as well as technicians who can -properly- assess the situation and come back with answers.. not more questions." he addresses Repugnus and Blurr, giving a wearied salute. "That is all. No more insane ideas about provoking Cybertron into a reaction, understood?" Repugnus grins. "Wouldn't dream of it!" he says to Magnus, saluting him. "But okie! We'll look into it. I swear!" Blurr nods and throws Magnus a casual salute. "We're on it." Meanwhile, the speedster has plans of his own. Should he tell the City Commander about it? On the one hand, he probably should, but on the other hand, he does it really matter? Because whether Magnus gives his approval or not, Blurr is going to carry through with it. He pauses momentarily as Repugnus leaves. "...it's good to have you back, Ultra Magnus." he says finally. This is followed by a somewhat sheepish expression. "And uh...by the way, the....obscene gesture wasn't my idea, I swear." "Riiiiight." Ultra Magnus smiles, opening his datapad and making a change to the roster real quick. "Blurr, I'm promoting you to rank three in the Intelligence division. Congratulations." he gives a slight nod of his chin, before continuing after Repugnus' exit. "Before you thank me, that means you make sure none of this funny-business goes on any longer.. we clear?" Thank him? Whatever made him think Blurr was planning on thanking him? He earned the promotion in his own right, of course! Otherwise he wouldn't be getting it, duh. Instead, the courier folds his arms. "'Funny'? What funny business?" Blurr shakes his head, sighing. "It really wasn't my idea! I didn't even know that was a human obscene hand gesture until I looked it up after seeing it on the surveillance probes." he insists, looking annoyed. But then he's getting a promotion. Like, finally. Of course, he doesn't get some huge aware ceremony like Velum does. But, okay whatever, sure. He certainly had plenty of that before the war, so maybe he's had his share already. But then he groans, waving a dissmisive servo. "Oh, whatever. I'm gonna go clear my circuits in the simulator." Pointless arguing with someone like Magnus, anyway. "That's yet to be seen. Keep in mind, Repugnus' actions resound yours.. do your best to keep him on track." Ultra Magnus adds, before leaving for his own office.